1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a cooker.
2. Description of Related Art
Cookers are used to cook food by heating the food using gas or electricity. Cookers using gas as fuel include a burner for heating food. In addition, such cookers using gas as fuel include an exhaust duct to discharge exhaust gas while food is cooked in a cooking chamber by using the burner. Problems occur if the exhaust gas is not efficiently discharged during operation.